Pokemon Poetry
by celebi4ever
Summary: Professor Oak's got competition! This is a collection of Pokemon poetry that I'll write about popular Pokemon, like Charizard and Lucario, and the lesser known ones, like Spoink and Surskit.


**Pokemon Poems**

**A/N- Just a few poems I made up on the spot. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pokemon #360-Wynaut**

A Pokemon who just loves to ask "Why?",

I tried using one for battle, and it almost made me cry.

I couldn't attack, my screams were futile.

I'd be KOed by a trainer's Totodile.

Then a red light filled the field,

Then I realized that Wynaut would not yield.

The move was Counter and Totodile's Bite rebounded,

The croc fell and our victory cries sounded.

My baby Pokemon won its first battle,

So as a prize, maybe I'll buy it a cute little rattle.

* * *

**Pokemon #226-Mantine**

Such an elegant Pokemon.

Almost seven feet long.

Not bothered by Remoraid in the slightest.

Swims across the ocean.

Helping Rangers navigate the abyss.

Does not look like a Flying-type.

Although somehow it is.

Travels the sea without a care in the world.

Loves to breach the waves.

* * *

**Pokemon #39-Jigglypuff**

Famous for its songs,

The melody makes you sleep.

I can't hear the end.

A beautiful voice,

Everyone is so busy,

Nobody listens.

Puffing out in rage,

Pulls out a marker and draws

On everyone's face.

Look at its sad face,

Those green eyes tug at my heart,

It wants to be heard.

It is like a kid,

It can be seen but not heard.

Poor, sweet Jigglypuff.

* * *

**Pokemon #415-Combee, #416-Vespiquen**

Lying in wait behind the bush,

Waits a trainer who seriously needs a hairbrush.

He slathered the honey on the bark of a maple tree,

In hopes to find a wild Combee.

"Not just any Combee," he smirks,

"Only a female one will do," he laughs, showing a few weird quirks.

He's not a Bug Catcher, so why bother with such a tedious task?

Well, there's a girl he wants a date with, but clearly he's too stupid to just ask.

He hears rustling by the tree,

By Arceus, could it be?

"Judging by the sound, it's a bug," he thinks,

Only to discover a Wurmple at the tree, and to the ground he sinks.

Chasing the Pokemon into the sunset,

The crazy trainer needs a rest.

So he makes a bed out of bracken,

Before he closes his eyes, he hears twigs snapping.

"Yes!" he hurries to the tree, but trips over some moss,

And finds himself face-to-face with a Heracross.

He screams and stumbles,

And trips and fumbles.

"I've had it with this forest!" the trainer screams,

"This place, so many bugs it teems!"

A small buzzing can be heard,

The trainer didn't hear, he was yelling about the woods being absurd.

Finally he notices the honey being licked off the tree,

By none other than a Combee.

The trainer hurries, no time to stall,

"All right, go Poke Ball!"

The ball shakes once and Combee breaks free,

"But how? Wait, don't flee!" Hasn't this kid ever watched Teachy TV?

He runs after the Tiny Bee Pokemon,

The chase lasts all night, then he sees the sun.

"That's it!" he shouts. "I've had it with you! Go Poke Ball!"

"I wonder if I'll ever get to take that girl to the mall."

The ball shakes once, then twice,

And then thrice.

The ball becomes still, and the trainer celebrates.

"Here we go! No longer must she wait!"

To the city he goes,

And his excitement definitely shows.

"Hi!" he says to the girl he wanted to ask,

"This Pokemon, in its glory you shall bask!"

Yet the Combee did something surprising, it evolved into Vespiquen!

The girl twitched, a little scared, or so it seemed.

"YOU IDIOT!" she thundered,

And the crazy trainer shuddered.

"DON'T YOU KNOW I HATE BUGS? I CAN'T STAND THEM AT ALL!"

Her rage peaked, suddenly making her seem so tall.

He realized he should've done his research, for now he knew what made her hissy,

Because the girl he'd tried to get a date with was the gym leader Misty.

In her anger she smashed the Poke Ball,

Now free, Vespiquen flew down the hall.

She decided to begin a new hive,

In which she and her Combee may thrive.

But a warning to anyone who tries to capture those Pokemon,

It certainly won't be fun.


End file.
